Dirty Rocklander
Dirty Rocklander is a unicorn who currently lives in Ponyville. She runs a stoneworking shop called Lost Your Marbles Stoneworks. Personality Dirty is a very straightforward, practical pony, and tends to take the direct approach to things. She doesn't always think through her actions, which often leads to her making mistakes. In addition, she's prone to saying her thoughts, which makes her bad at hiding things. Still, she's a good-natured, well-meaning pony who always tries to help in any way she can. She has a strong sense of humour which manifests as either light-hearted jokes or barbed comments depending on the situation. Magic, especially some more theoretical kinds, fascinates Dirty. She's curious about how magic might possibly be transferred from one pony to another, both for allowing unicorns to cast each other's spells and giving spellcasting power to other kinds of ponies. However, she sees mind control as reprehensible, for she thinks of it as stealing everything a pony is, and ponies who use it had best have an extremely good reason for it lest she unleash her wrath upon them. Background Dirty was born in a little, insignificant town called Trotham, where she lived for most of her life. After discovering her interest in working with rocks, she found a job in the silver mines. However, her carelessness lead to frequent accidents, and after four years, she finally caused one mishap too many and was fired. Seeing no reason to stay in her home town, she left to find new work, and reached Ponyville after some travel. At first, she mostly just got into trouble, but she eventually discovered a new use for her talents: Making statues. Thus, she built Lost Your Marbles Stoneworks, where she now works building fine sculptures. After a strange turn of events, Dirty ended up taking Diamond Tiara as an apprentice, giving the filly occasional lessons in working earth and stone. This worked out unexpectedly well; despite the differences between teacher and student, Diamond Tiara is eager to improve her skills, and Dirty hopes to improve her in other ways too. Skills Dirty is best at digging, sculpting, and building with stone. She primarily uses her magic for this, but she can also work with tools when necessary. However, she is useless for construction involving wood or other materials, for her magic is only compatible with rock. Relationships Familial Few of Dirty's relatives are known about, but apparantly klutziness is a family trait and the Rocklander lineage tends to be good with stone and the like. She does have a cousin named Cloud Cuckoolander who has wind-based magic, a talent for cartography and a very strange thought process. Even though Dirty doesn't think much of Cloud's intellect, she clearly likes her, since she stays in contact with Cloud through writing and likes to tell other ponies about her. Romantic Dirty treats romance with her typical practicality. She prefers to avoid awkwardness and keep things from becoming overcomplicated. She's fomed a relationship with Aquatice Flout, but she sees no need for either of them to go overboard about it, considering having a partner who she cares about and who cares back enough. Other She has a bit of a rivalry with Rainbow Dash due to their dissimilarities and the pegasus's tendency to outshine her, but she realizes her pettiness and wants to make friends. Some ponies, including Dirty herself, suspect that the reason she wants to befriend Rainbow is because she actually has a crush on her, but both ponies' tough personalities get in the way. Category:Unicorns Category:OCs Category:Mares Category:Inactive Characters